


Ну что, не останавливаться и сносить барьеры?

by YsanneIsard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Prosthesis, Sparring, War Crimes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsanneIsard/pseuds/YsanneIsard
Summary: Не успев выдохнуть после конфликта на Горсе, капитан Слоан сцепилась рогами с агентом ИСБ Каллусом, ещё не отошедшим после бойни на Ласане.A Russian language translation of "Shall We Keep Moving And Destroy Barriers?" by Eisenschrott





	Ну что, не останавливаться и сносить барьеры?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shall We Keep Moving And Destroy Barriers?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329302) by [Eisenschrott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisenschrott/pseuds/Eisenschrott). 



> Примечание автора: Вдохновлялось предложением 10 дня (Превосходит все ожидания / «Кажется, я должен перед вами извиниться») на челлендже Imperial March 2017.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2020 для команды WTF Galactic Empire 2020.

— Человек из «полиции мыслей», — капитан Слоан, хмурясь, оторвалась от датапада, — сделал что?

— Свою работу, мэм, — пробормотала энсин.

— Энсин.

У младшего офицера словно заклинило челюсть, а разведённые по стойке смирно плечи напряглись ещё сильнее.

Слоан поднялась, подхватывая перчатки и фуражку со стола.

— Где они?

— Основной блок для заключённых, камера 17, — энсин семенила за Слоан из каюты. Капитан махнула рукой в перчатке:

— Можете идти. — «А ещё вы можете держать свою дерзость как можно дальше от ИСБ».

— Да, мэм.

По облегчению в голосе энсина Слоан поняла, что та услышала непроизнесённую часть приказа. Слава звёздам.

В приёмной капитан оставила указания адъютанту и дежурному офицеру и, игнорируя их вопрошающие взгляды, быстро направилась в карцер «Ультиматума». Дорога давала возможность заранее обдумать стратегию, но Слоан с удивлением обнаружила, что холодный гнев, окутывающий её разум, мешает строить планы. «Мы не знаем, что там произошло», — сказала энсин. Непонятно, что заставило этого автостопщика из ИСБ подняться посреди столовой и заявить на весь зал: «Коммандер, свяжитесь, пожалуйста, с карцером и сообщите им, что мне нужна камера для допроса». Собственно, тогда энсин и расслышала номер камеры. После этого он забрал Чамаса. Чамас принял мудрое решение и не стал громко протестовать (хотя, согласно словам энсина, он оглядывался по сторонам в поисках помощи — разумеется, никто из обедающих не был настолько неосторожен, чтобы поддержать его).

Энсин не упоминала деталей, описывая сцену, но Слоан легко могла представить неестественно тихую столовую, опущенные глаза, взгляды украдкой на гордо, будто он здесь хозяин, вышагивающего захватчика и его жертву.

— Посторонитесь, будьте добры, — обратилась она к двум охраняющим турболифт штурмовикам, капралу и рядовому. Они разошлись, замерев по стойке смирно; в лифт за ней они не последовали. Какой-то миг Слоан раздумывала, не взять ли их с собой, просто для дополнительной демонстрации силы. Нет, это будет завуалированным проявлением страха, потребности в защите. ИСБшник почует это, как ануба свежую кровь, и не постесняется трактовать присутствие штурмовиков как пренебрежение, неподчинение, препятствование работе ИСБ — все эти вещи, из-за которых молодые капитаны могут потерять свежее назначение на пост командира звёздного разрушителя.

Слоан набрала код карцера; створки сомкнулись, и турболифт поехал вниз. Если дело примет плохой оборот, она всегда может подключить свои связи с бароном Дантом — но это потребует времени и, что ещё хуже, крепче привяжет её к коварному магнату с Корулага. Барон и так уже считал, что Слоан ему обязана за капитанское кресло на «Ультиматуме», и он не слишком ошибался.

Она позволила себе выдохнуть. На тренировке по боксу можно будет спустить пар, всего лишь несколько стандартных часов осталось продержаться. А сейчас — не останавливаться. Сносить барьеры. Замечать всё. Мантра графа Видиана действовала на неё успокаивающе, как бы граф ни возмутился бы этим фактом.

За недолгую поездку в турболифте Слоан разгладила несуществующие складки на мундире и ощупала фуражку по периметру, чтобы спрятать выбившиеся пряди. Двери лифта открылись. Капитан нахмурилась, придавая лицу «командирское» выражение — вежливое, но серьёзное и непроницаемое. Практически непроницаемое. Этот человек был из «полиции мыслей», подобные ему специально обучались, чтобы считывать ей подобных. «Неудивительно, — она скрипнула зубами, — что такой болтун, как Чамас, попал в беду».

Промелькнула предательская мысль бросить коммандера на произвол судьбы. Промелькнула — и исчезла, как обломок корабля, сгорающий в атмосфере Гантела при падении.

Камера 17 легко опознавалась по двум штурмовикам, охраняющим дверь. Должно быть, им это приказал ИСБшник. Шаги Слоан гулко отдавались в пустом коридоре, и штурмовики повернулись к ней. От неё не укрылось, что они едва заметно вздрогнули. Бедняги, оказались между молотом и наковальней.

— Мэм, — обратился один из них к Слоан, вкрадчивая осторожность в его голосе пробивалась даже через вокодер, — в этой камере проходит допрос. Агент Каллус запретил кому-либо входить.

Капитан уставилась в глазницы шлема. Через пару секунд штурмовик отступил от двери на полшага, то же самое сделал его товарищ. Они замерли так неподвижно, что казались полноразмерными голопроекциями ведроголовых, вроде тех, что сержанты-вербовщики демонстрируют на ярмарках вакансий для молодёжи.

Дверь оказалась заперта, и Слоан пришлось вставить свой кодовый цилиндр в замок, чтобы попасть в камеру. Стандартная мера предосторожности со стороны ИСБшника, но капитан Слоан воспринимала это как ещё одно посягательство на её авторитет.

Она спустилась по ступенькам в тускло освещённую камеру; сначала она слышала тихий голос Чамаса, что-то быстро говорящий, затем наступила тишина. ИСБшник стоял, заложив руки за спину и сжав правую в кулак. Сзади к его броне крепилось какое-то оружие, похожее на электропосох. Чамас замер на койке в сидячем положении; физических повреждений на нём не было. Ему хватило достоинства не реагировать на прибытие Слоан ни улыбкой, ни хныканьем.  
— Капитан, — вежливо поприветствовал её агент Каллус. Затем его тон посуровел: — Ваше присутствие мешает допросу ИСБ. Я попросил бы вас подождать снаружи.

Слоан показалась очень соблазнительной идея потребовать от «человека из полиции мыслей», чтобы он оставил её экипаж в покое и отправился к криффовой матери. Плох тот флотский офицер, у которого в этой ситуации не возникло бы подобного желания.

— Этот допрос не входит в ваше задание, агент, — сказала она сухим деловым тоном, с прохладцей, спокойно, уверенно. — Как у капитана этого корабля, у меня есть право и обязанность получить уведомление о вмешательстве ИСБ в сферу моих полномочий, согласно параграфам Аурек и Беш статьи 635 и параграфу Аурек статьи 656 Уголовного Кодекса Имперских Вооружённых Сил.

Каллус развернулся к ней всем корпусом. Заломленная бровь придавала его строгому лицу то ли презрительный, то ли удивлённый оттенок.

— Вы перечитали все статьи Кодекса, ограничивающие действия ИСБ на Флоте, — его правая рука пришла в движение, и капитан следила за ней краем глаза, — как только узнали, что вашему кораблю предстоит подвезти меня, ведь так? — Рука повисла вдоль тела. Кулак всё ещё был сжат.

— И всё же в чём обвиняется коммандер Чамас? — спросила Слоан. Она даже не смотрела на Чамаса, хотя услышала шорох офицерской формы, когда он пошевелился.

— Он высказал недопустимое замечание по поводу ласанской кампании.

Слоан моргнула, чтобы не попытаться испепелить Чамаса взглядом. Половина корабля высказывала недопустимые замечания по поводу ласанской кампании с момента, как информация, что мыслеполицейский прибыл непосредственно оттуда, попала в жернова сплетников. Именно поэтому она поручила офицерам и младшему командному составу следить за тем, что говорят их подчинённые, — чтобы поддерживался дух уважения и сотрудничества с Имперской службой безопасности. Печально, что до Чамаса не дошёл невысказанный приказ следить и за своим языком.

— В частности, — маленький рот Каллуса между светлыми бакенбардами изогнулся, выражая высшую степень отвращения, — он намекнул, что использование ионных дезинтеграционных винтовок Т-7 имело место вследствие, цитирую, «потребности военно-промышленного комплекса освободить склады от некоторых предметов». Коммандер, — он скосил взгляд на Чамаса, — вы ведь именно это говорили?

— Это не то, что я имел в виду! Я последний раз… Капитан, пожалуйста, скажите ему, что я никогда не имел в виду…

— Я вижу, что нам нужно будет ещё поработать, — сказал Каллус. Чамас немедленно заткнулся. Слоан никогда не видела его таким испуганным, по-настоящему испуганным — зрелище малоприятное. Ещё менее приятно было ощущать умоляющий взгляд этих широко раскрытых глаз, зная, что это член её команды. Он подвёл её, когда попал под прицел ИСБ, но она подвела его, разрешив ИСБшнику распоряжаться её командой и её кораблём.

— Если вас не затруднит оставить нас, капитан… — продолжал настаивать Каллус.

— На пару слов, агент. Если вас не затруднит.

Правый кулак Каллуса напрягся. Слоан поймала себя на том, что сгибает колени, готовясь отскочить в сторону, уклоняясь от удара, и тут же ударить самой. Но Каллус только ухмыльнулся Чамасу:

— Я совсем ненадолго.

Чамас закусил губу, вновь поднимая глаза на капитана, но она отвернулась и вышла, не дожидаясь Каллуса. Услышав, что тот догоняет, Слоан ускорила шаг, как только позволяли приличия, чтобы оставаться впереди. Пройдя несколько метров по коридору, она развернулась к нему. Каллус тут же замер с суровым нечитаемым выражением лица, сцепив руки за спиной. Хорошие рефлексы.

— Я могу вмешаться в ваши полномочия гораздо сильнее, чем сейчас, капитан, — судя по его голосу, не очень-то ему хотелось это делать. — Вы меня вынуждаете, знаете ли.

— Тем не менее Чамас может говорить правду о Ласане и дезинтеграционных винтовках.

У Каллуса дёрнулся уголок губ. Он недоверчиво прищурился.

— Я лично знакома с бароном Дантом. Именно поэтому я бы не удивилась, если бы он так поступил.

Лицо Каллуса утратило непроницаемость. Теперь оно вспыхнуло, мрачные глаза засверкали гневом.

— Если вам будет угодно, — напирала Слоан, — мы можем послать запрос через голокомм в моей каюте. У меня есть доступ к его личному контактному номеру. Я уверена: если я попрошу, барон Дант будет рад предоставить вам объяснения.

Каллус шумно выдохнул.

— Так мы пойдём?

Правая рука агента дрогнула. Слоан едва не вздрогнула сама. Если он нападёт на неё — безумие, конечно, но после случившегося на Горсе она была готова к тому, что любой высокопоставленный пассажир на «Ультиматуме» может выкинуть безумный трюк, — если ИСБшный громила нападёт на неё, к кому из них пара штурмовиков бросится на помощь?

— Я был на Ласане, капитан, — Каллус перешёл почти на шёпот, едва ли громче шума утечки из реактора. — Днём и ночью на поле боя. Я считаю вас достаточно разумной, чтобы осознать, почему мне не нравятся намёки, что исход кампании был решён благодаря тому, что какому-то магнату понадобилось продать оружие Империи.

«Идеалист», — подумала Слоан с толикой жалости. Именно такие люди больше всего подходили для службы в ИСБ. И с такими было сложнее всего договориться. Нельзя было прямо сказать этому типу, что некоторые люди очень недурно зарабатывали на военных поставках, в том числе на оружии, и вся их верность Империи зиждилась только на этом; нет, нужно было вывернуть правду, представив её в том виде, в котором идеалист захочет её услышать. Подыграть его фанатизму, хотя это, наверное, невежливо — называть такое фанатизмом, когда фанатик с тобой на одной стороне.

— Ну, в данном случае просто ситуация разрешилась самым эффективным образом, — Слоан представила, что было бы, если бы операцией руководил граф Видиан. Он применил бы дезинтеграционные винтовки против разумных существ в первый же день.

Каллус хмуро смотрел на капитана, взвешивая её слова, выискивая в них скрытый смысл.

— Столь эффективным, что дезинтеграционные винтовки сейчас под запретом, — простое утверждение, без осуждения или одобрения; проверка её реакции.

Её снова охватила жалость к нему, жалость с долей злости. Ласанский мясник, и ты ещё считаешь себя крутым парнем? Да Видиан бы раздавил тебя одним пальцем.

— Да, я видела меморандум для флотских командиров на эту тему. Насколько мне известно, большая часть дезинтеграторов к тому моменту находилась в руках Империи. Наши офицеры активно работают, чтобы отследить те образцы, что попали на чёрный рынок.

— То есть вы согласны с оценкой коммандера Чамаса, так?

— Сколь бы безвкусным я это ни находила с точки зрения кадрового военного, нет причин с этим не соглашаться, агент.

Гримаса обнажила стиснутые зубы Каллуса.

— Не удивлюсь, если барон Дант ожидал, что Сенат запретит эти винтовки, — продолжала Слоан, будто не замечая, как выходит из себя Каллус. — Органа, Мотма, их лобби уже давно пыталось протащить закон против оружия массового поражения; кому же знать об этом, как не восходящей звезде военно-промышленного комплекса, всё логично. Это стало бы огромным препятствием для его бизнеса.

— Не намекаете ли вы, что дезинтеграторы… были куплены на тотальной распродаже?

— Намёки нас никуда не приведут. Давайте пройдём в мою каюту и свяжемся с бароном Дантом.

Каллус открыл рот, снова закрыл его, оглянулся на штурмовиков у входа в камеру, потом на Слоан, приложил к груди правую руку, сжатую в кулак. Эта рука дрожала — но в остальном тело Каллуса сохраняло неподвижность. Капитан подумала, не осведомиться ли о его самочувствии, но немедленно отбросила эту идею, продолжив играть с ИСБшником в гляделки.

Он помрачнел ещё сильнее и обратился к штурмовикам:

— Охраняйте камеру ещё в течение стандартного часа. Затем коммандер Чамас будет свободен.

Заметив, что головы в шлемах повернулись в её сторону, Слоан кивнула.

— Есть, сэр, — в унисон ответили штурмовики.

Слоан едва не выдохнула от облегчения и радости: за Чамаса, за восстановление субординации, за себя саму. Дант — большой богатенький мальчик, он с ИСБ сам разберётся.

— Надеюсь, вы не будете протестовать, — губы Каллуса растянулись в ухмылке, — если Чамас получит урок осмотрительности?

— Вовсе нет, агент, — это будет плохо смотреться в послужном списке Чамаса. Вместе со многими другими его причудами и недостатками, которые плохо смотрелись в послужном списке.

— Я могу проводить вас до каюты, мэм? — в переводе с ИСБшного это должно было означать извинения и желание возместить ущерб. Было бы неразумно отвергать внезапную любезность.

— Как вам будет угодно, — Слоан первой направилась к турболифтам. Теперь Каллус приноравливался к её шагам, более коротким из-за разницы в росте.

Он всё же первым добрался до турболифта и протянул правую руку к кнопке, ударяя ладонью с размаху и со всей силы. Он ничего не сломал — с тех пор, как случилось несколько инцидентов с попытками бегства заключённых вуки, кнопки стали делать гораздо крепче — но пластил жалобно скрипнул.

Слоан вопросительно подняла бровь. Каллус моргнул и какое-то время пребывал в замешательстве. Он даже, пожалуй, опечалился.

— Прошу прощения, капитан. Мне всё ещё тяжело выполнять тонкие движения.

— Простите?

Медленный вдох, его грудь под бронёй наполнилась воздухом. Медленный выдох.

— На Ласане я получил ранение. Пришлось заменить правую руку на механическую, — он спрятал обе руки за спиной. — Она отлично работает, но нужно время, чтобы полностью приспособиться. Я уверен, вы меня поймёте.

Интересно, его ранили до или после того, как ИСБ одобрила применение ионных дезинтеграторов против ласатов?

— Да, агент. — А сейчас он снова в строю с не до конца откалиброванным протезом; в зависимости от травмы, части тела и особенностей пациента порой для этого требовалось много недель и специальное лечение. Было ли возвращение на действительную службу — агент Каллус направлялся в зону военных действий — приказом ИСБ или его собственным желанием? — Конечно, я вас понимаю.

— После вас, — вежливо кивнул он, пропуская её в кабину. Как только лифт пришёл в движение, он добавил: — Должен признаться, что я сейчас жажду вступить в бой больше, чем когда бы то ни было. Я уверен, что состояние моей новой руки очень скоро улучшится.

А что, если не улучшится?

— Моё начальство предлагало мне перевестись на штабную должность в главном управлении ИСБ на Корусанте. Но вы же понимаете, капитан, не гожусь я для возни с бумагами.

— Мы все служим Империи по мере наших сил и возможностей, но и правда есть более возвышенные способы это делать, чем бюрократическая работа.

Каллус рассмеялся гораздо громче, чем заслуживала эта шутка. Он напомнил Слоан некоторых кадетов — полузабытые имена и лица из её первых лет в офицерской академии, — которые пытались смехом сбросить напряжение после тяжёлого упражнения. Слоан попробовала вспомнить одну из них, но имя ускользало, а черты лица расплывались, — та девушка смеялась, чтобы не расплакаться, юный голосок срывался на визг от напряжения. Слоан не могла её вспомнить, потому что никогда не хотела на неё долго смотреть. Инстинктивный страх подцепить заразу. Кадет провалила тест, покинула Флот и исчезла навсегда.

— Я готов, — продолжал Каллус, — согласиться с суждением моего начальства и уйти с действительной службы, если я… столкнусь с трудностями во время этой миссии. Это же будет справедливо, правильно? Сильные выживают и процветают, а слабые гибнут.

Можно было не согласиться с приравниванием слабых к раненным в бою. Но Слоан придержала эти мысли при себе.

— Вам стоило бы познакомиться с графом Видианом, агент. Вы нашли бы его весьма вдохновляющим.

— Я читал ваши отчёты с Горса, — он опять заговорил как мыслеполицейский, но в голосе было больше любопытства, чем подозрительности. — Вы собирались его арестовать. Почему вы считаете, что мне бы принесло пользу знакомство с ним? Думаете, нам стоило бы обменяться советами о том, как поддерживать протезы конечностей в идеальном состоянии?

Он согнул правую руку. Не нарочито демонстрируя бицепс, как иные молодые люди в спортзалах; он левой рукой согнул кисть удерживаемой в вытянутом состоянии правой. Слоан никогда не приходило в голову, что обладатель механической руки может страдать от туннельного синдрома, этой болезни канцелярских крыс.

Турболифт остановился, раскрывая двери. Слоан вышла первой, Каллус последовал за ней по коридору.

— Пусть Видиан и был преступником, но его философия ни в чём не виновата. «Пора забыть о старых методах» — разве не эта идея лежит в основе Империи? Проторить путь для нового галактического порядка. Лучше, безопаснее, эффективнее.

— Да, я помню этот трактат об управлении. Он хранится в библиотеке ИСБ как материал, рекомендованный к прочтению.

— Так вы согласны с этим принципом? Это ведь не значит, что нужно соглашаться с поступками человека, этот трактат написавшего, — очень многие в Империи, от хищников на вершине пищевой цепочки вроде барона Данта до крошечных шестерёнок вроде Чамаса, нашли бы слово «человек» в применении к Видиану уморительно смешным.

— О, мне хорошо знакомы старые методы, — хмыкнул Каллус. — Нижние уровни Корусанта, миры вроде Ондерона или Ласана. Туда им и дорога.

— В самом деле, — Слоан подошла к дверям каюты. — Я рада, что мы разобрались с этим недоразумением, агент. — Если звёздам будет угодно, как она надеялась, экипаж «Ультиматума» вынесет из этого урок: длинные языки больше не приведут к катастрофе, по крайней мере, пока на борту представитель «полиции мыслей».

Каллус вежливо наклонил голову.

— Так мне и надо за то, что недооценил ваши острый ум и силу воли, капитан, — несмотря на слова, тон был вовсе не льстивым. Скорее заинтересованным и по-деловому спокойным. — Вы бы не могли тягаться с Видианом, ничего из себя не представляя.

Не только с Видианом, ещё и с коммандером Байло, которому почти удалось убить Императора и лорда Вейдера над Кристофсисом. И — в некотором смысле — с гранд-моффом Таркином, под чьим непосредственным руководством она служила на «Исполнительнице».

— Это было просто ещё одно испытание на прочность. Подумать только, когда-то я считала самым большим подобным испытанием финальный матч по военно-космическому боксу на Префсбелте, — она потянулась к кнопке открытия двери.

— Вы боксировали на таком уровне?

Они смотрели друг на друга широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами.

— Да, — ответила капитан, — я до сих пор боксирую в свободное время.

— И… а боевым посохом вам случайно не доводилось сражаться?

Слоан открыла рот, чтобы выразить вежливое непонимание. И зацепилась взглядом за выступающий из-за его плеча край закреплённого на спинной пластине оружия.

— Да, это то, о чём вы думаете, капитан, — сказал Каллус. — Это не стандартное обмундирование ИСБ, это ласатская бо-винтовка. Холодное оружие их королевских гвардейцев.

Наверняка вырванное из холодных мёртвых лап ласатского гвардейца.

— Любопытно. Вы её оставили себе в знак мести?

— Нет! — Резкость ответа удивила её, но торжественное и печальное продолжение удивило ещё больше. — Как знак чести.

Что бы это ни значило, Слоан решила не спрашивать больше.

— Я поупражнялся с ней, пока был на Корусанте, — Каллус вернулся к обычному разговорному тону, — но мне так и не довелось толком её испытать. Будет нехорошо, если она развалится у меня в руках во время боя с врагом.

— Да, нехорошо.

Каллус умолк, позволив не заданному вслух вопросу повиснуть в воздухе.

Слоан задумалась. С одной стороны, это было воплощением всех ходящих на флоте шуточек об ужасных представлениях ИСБшников о романтических свиданиях. С другой стороны, драгоценная возможность надавать по щам ИСБшнику так, чтобы тебе ничего за это не было.

— Можете подойти сегодня в зал для тренировок к 18:00, — сказала она. — Палуба для штурмовиков, коридор М-3. Если потеряетесь, спросите дорогу у штурмовика.

— Я постараюсь их не напугать, — тихо рассмеялся Каллус.

Самодовольный засранец. Эти штурмовики пережили Видиана. Слоан щёлкнула каблуками и открыла дверь каюты.

***

В этот ранний час ночного цикла Слоан прибыла в тренировочный зал «Ультиматума» — на дюжину стандартных минут раньше назначенного времени. Она предупредила дежурного капрала, что агент Каллус присоединится к ней, и приказала провести его в раздевалку, а потом в зал для спарринга. Она как раз закончила первую серию упражнений для разогрева, когда он вошёл в зал.

— Добрый вечер, агент.

— Капитан.

Дверь зала закрылась за ним. Каллус сменил форму с бронёй на стёганый тренировочный костюм, частично открывающий руки; Слоан старалась не пялиться на его лишённую синтекожи руку — изгибы светло-серого блестящего металла, повторяющие формы человеческих мышц.

— Я знаю, что зрелище не для слабонервных, — он несколько раз сжал правый кулак и сделал пару выпадов в воздух. — Моя страховка покрывала протезирование, но не синтекожу, да, в общем-то, мне она и не нужна.

— Я бы не назвала это неприятным зрелищем. На самом деле кажется сверхсовременной технологией.

— Серия XS4, последняя модель. Примерная стоимость на рынке — моя зарплата за пять месяцев. Вы знаете, что у ИСБ контракт с той же клиникой киберпротезов, в которой лечился Видиан?

— Значит, они знают, что делают. Покажите мне лучше вашу ласатскую винтовку.

Каллус держал её под мышкой здоровой руки. Посох скользнул ему в ладонь; на его концах выступили электрические наконечники. Он раскрутил посох и переложил в правую руку, пока тот вращался.

— Я знаю, что она выглядит неуклюжей, но бо-винтовка очень хорошо сбалансирована, — его рука дрогнула, и Каллус застонал. Но пальцы держали оружие крепко.

Слоан нахмурилась, но не стала спрашивать, всё ли в порядке, и выражать сочувствие. Она просто стояла и ждала, пока он выровняет дыхание и восстановит равновесие.

— Капитан.

— Да, агент?

— Я прошу вас не сдерживаться во время спарринга.

— Как вам будет угодно, — Слоан подошла к подставке для оружия, выбрала электропосох и активировала. — У вашего оружия есть минимальный энергетический режим?

— Нет. Вы можете выставить ваше на максимальный, так мы будем в равных условиях.

— Хорошо.

Слоан встала посередине зала, вытянувшись в классической боевой стойке. Электропосох в её руках жужжал, готовый к бою, и такой же заряд энергии пронизывал её позвоночник. К ситхам победу на турнире, хвастливую демонстрацию чемпионского пояса всей столовой — бой сам по себе был наградой. Сам по себе был удовольствием.

На лице Каллуса красовалась такая же полуулыбка, как и на её собственном. Она первая нанесла удар, наполняя пространство электрическими искрами. Каллус парировал — сила и устойчивость, она этого от него и ожидала, — и сделал шаг к ней, освобождая бо-винтовку из захвата.

Слоан уклонилась, приседая, передвинувшись на шаг налево из зоны поражения бо-винтовки. В ушах у неё стоял шум электрических наконечников. Она замахнулась посохом, целясь Каллусу в локоть, хотя знала, что он отклонится, а когда он это сделает…

Наконечник электропосоха ударил по налокотнику механической руки. Вскрик, затем удар от падения бо-винтовки на пол.

Прекрасный шанс.

Слоан повернула посох наконечником вниз.

Каллус присел и отскочил, отбивая бо-винтовку в сторону. Слоан была в хорошей позиции, но он оказался готов к её выпаду, парировав и тут же ответив серией ударов, пока они оба вновь не замерли друг напротив друга, выжидая.

Слоан чувствовала, как взмокла под тренировочной формой; лицо Каллуса блестело от пота и раскраснелось. Он держал бо-винтовку левой рукой. Правая безвольно висела, пальцы сжимались в кулак и разжимались.

— Агент, я спрашиваю не из жалости — я просто не хочу отвечать перед ИСБ, если вы получите новую травму ещё до прибытия на поле боя. Ваша рука в порядке?

— Становится лучше.

— Может быть, вы возьмёте оружие полегче, вроде моего?

— Или это, или я ползу обратно на Корусант и разрешаю приковать меня к письменному столу.

Перед её глазами проплыло видение: она покидает «Ультиматум» с лейтенантскими знаками различия, а капитан Карлсен распускает хвост на мостике. Пальцы на электропосохе сжались крепче.

— Ну что, — она не отводила глаз от противника, следя за каждым его движением, — не останавливаться и сносить барьеры?

— Таков путь, капитан. И потом, разве я не задолжал вам извинения?

Прежде чем Слоан успела спросить, за что ему извиняться, он бросился в атаку.

***

Когда капитан вошла в офицерскую столовую, Чамас немедленно вскочил с места и кинулся к ней.

— Позвольте предложить вам стул, мэм?

— Возвращайтесь к своей тарелке и больше не попадайте в неприятности, коммандер, — Слоан похлопала его по плечу и мягко отодвинула с дороги.

— Есть, мэм, — он всегда был самым старым из офицеров на мостике, но сегодня, с обвисшими щеками, погасшими глазами и опущенными плечами, он выглядел так, будто бремя всех прожитых лет одним махом обрушилось на него. Даже его усы, кажется, явно поседели за эти часы — Слоан отметила это не без некоторого удовольствия.

— Добрый вечер, уважаемые, — она поприветствовала остальных, усаживаясь и ставя перед собой миску супа. Лейтенант Дельтик, сидевшая рядом, налила ей стакан воды. Слоан знала, что лейтенант украдкой косится на красное пятно на её подбородке, как косились все, кто видел, как она выходила из тренировочного зала. Когда капитан взглянула на неё в упор, Дельтик моргнула и притворилась, что в её супе обнаружилось что-то очень интересное и стоящее раскапывания ложкой.

— На случай, если кто-либо из вас делал ставки, — сказала Слоан, не поднимая глаз от стола, — мой спарринг с агентом Каллусом закончился ничьёй.

— Значит, я теперь должна пиво энсину Коли, — буркнула Дельтик.

Кроме нее, все оставили при себе замечания, как это несправедливо и как капитан заслуживала того, чтобы превратить веснушчатую задницу ИСБшника в бантовую отбивную. Слоан улыбнулась, дуя на ложку горячего супа. В мыслях она часто любя называла экипаж «Ультиматума» «своим позорищем»: было очень трогательно видеть, как они растут над собой с каждой катастрофой, которую едва удалось обойти стороной. Это лучше, чем быть прикованной к письменному столу, лучше, чем вернуться домой, на Гантел. В миллион раз лучше.

— Я почти жалею, что мы прибываем к месту назначения через пару стандартных часов, — вслух задумалась она, — давненько у меня не было такого приятного боя.

Она услышала нервный смешок Чамаса.

— В каком подразделении он будет служить? — задал кто-то вопрос.

— С «гряземесами». Они в составе дивизии генерала Ордо — кажется, командует ими капитан Вирс.

— Ордо… — Чамас попытался подключиться к беседе. — Это разве не одна из тех мандалорских железных дам?

— Совершенно верно, — ответил кто-то, — но это не Ева Ордо, она подорвалась на мине на Раттатаке. Это генерал Карил Ордо. Клан тот же, но дальние родственники.

— Что-то знакомое… Она участвовала в осаде Мандалора?

— Да, но, к счастью, на нашей стороне.

Смех за столом больше не был нервным.

Слоан оглянулась вокруг. Дельтик всё ещё поглядывала на её синяк, подняв бровь. Зная Дельтик, можно было уверенно сказать, что она скорее прикидывала, какое оружие могло его оставить, чем волновалась за здоровье Слоан.

— Кстати, вот это может заинтересовать вас, лейтенант: у агента Каллуса механический протез руки серии XS4.

Дельтик поперхнулась супом.

— В самом деле?

— Протез действительно так крепок, как заявляется в рекламе. Я очень сильно ударила его ближе к концу боя — человеческая кость бы сломалась. А в этом случае у меня сломался электропосох.

— Ух ты! Да, ужасно жаль, что он нас покидает. И жаль вдвойне, что вы его не отправили в нокаут, — надула губки Дельтик. — Я бы пробралась в медотсек — главный медик пустил бы меня, мы, научные офицеры, все хорошие друзья, — я имею в виду, я бы пробралась, пока он ещё был без сознания, и посмотрела, что внутри у этой красавицы…

— Лейтенант, не договаривайте эту фразу, пока он не сойдёт с корабля.

— Есть, мэм.


End file.
